Edward and Bella
by twilightlover367
Summary: Edward is popular and always has girls running after him. Bella has always had a crush on him, but does he share the same feelings? Now that they're starting high school, will love bloom between these two?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward have always had crushes on each other. Now that they are both starting the ninth grade, will their true feelings come out? Everyone is human!

I was in a frenzy. I was entering high school. My mom and I had went out shopping for school supplies, and it just made me even more nervous then before. Thanks to my brother for scaring me, I was contemplating faking sick, knowing that it would never work.

Me: Hey Alex, what's the worst thing about high school.

Alex: I dunno. I'm trying to study.

Me: Study?

Alex: Yes, I'm finishing up some summer projects.

Me: Do I have any?

Alex: Probably.

Me: But my teachers never said anything about summer projects.

Alex: Teachers don't tell you that sort of thing. You have to check the school website.

Me: Alex! They're only two more days of summer left. Why are you still working?

Alex: I'm done now, I was just proofreading my research paper.

Me: Research paper?!

Alex: Look Bella, you're going to be a freshman okay, I'm going to be a senior. I have far much more of a workload than you do.

Me: But...What's scary about high school.

Alex: Fine then. Do you really want to know?

Me: Yes.

Alex: The teachers don't really care about you, and your not going to have a life because of all of the homework. Oh, and don't forget Freshman Friday.

Me: What's Freshman Friday?

Alex: It's where seniors go around putting Fs on freshmans foreheads. If they get a chance, then they dunk you in the toilets. Also, don't count on getting a seat on the bus.

Me: You'll protect me won't you?

Alex: I have far more important things to worry about. Just get yourself a boyfriend, and he'll protect you. I have to go. Bye.

I wish I could take Alex's advice, but the guy that I had a crush on only treated me like he treated any other girl. Edward Cullen. Girls always stared at him, and he would wink at them. I was one of those girls, but we were friends, which was a bit of a start. Not.

Focusing on Edward Cullen wasn't one of my first priorities right now. I went over to my mom to talk about high school.

"Mom, were you scared of going into high school?"

"Oh sweety, I can perfectly understand what you are going through right now. But look at every adult, me your father, your gradparents, we all survived."

"Gee, thanks mom." Helpful.

Yeah, so I was really nervous. I had never had my head dunked in a toilet before, and I certainly never wanted to experience it. Wearing a sweater with a hood that was pulled up should do the trick of at least not getting my forehead covered in Fs.

I went out to La Push, to go see my friend Jacob before school started. He was going into eigth grade.

"Hey Jake," I waved him over to a bench.

"Hi Bella, nervous about school?"

"Totally. Alex said I was going to get my head dunked in a toilet," I wailed. Jacob just started laughing. I glared at him.

"Bella, Alex is a funny guy, he was just joking. You're not going to get your head dunked in a toilet."

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one who's going to be a freshman." Jacob reassuring me had not helped at all.

"What am I going to wear on my first day?"

"Bella," he groaned, "I'm a boy, not a girl."

"No one has been helpful. Alex scared me, and my mom just said that I had to look around at everyone who has survived high school. No advice whatsoever."

"I've got great advice Bella." I looked at him eagerly. Jacob made me feel so peaceful, he was one of my best friends.

"Really, what?"

"Just relax." My eager expression probably plummeted. Just relax, how could I relax?

"How do you propose that I relax Jacob?"

"Distract yourself. Take your mind off of high school. Let's watch clouds."

"Watch clouds?" I asked doubtful.

"Sure, that's always relaxing."

"It's in two days Jacob," I whispered. Jacob just sighed, took my hand, and brought me to a grassy hill, where we could see a lot of clouds. He lied down, and I did the same next to him.

"I see a bird. What about you?" I giggled a little. I was way past the age to do this.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure." I was surprised that this was actually relaxing, and taking my mind off of high school.

"What about that one over there?" I asked Jacob. When he didn't respond, I looked at him. He was asleep. I lied down once again, and looked at the clouds.

**2 hours later...(dinner time in the Swan household)**

"Well Bella, tomorrow is your last day of summer, before school starts. You'll be going to Forks High, isn't that exciting?" My mother was way too energetic.

"Yeah, just avoid getting your head dunked in the toilet, and you'll be okay." Alex, always the supportive one.

"Alex, what have you been telling Bella?"

"Nothing much."

"It sure doesn't sound like it. What is all of this nonsense about getting heads dunked in toilets?"

"Never mind." While they were having this lovely conversation, I was looking at my soup. I slammed my fist against the table. My mom, and brother looked up, startled.

"Bella?" She asked, concerned.

"Damnit, I don't want to go to school tommorow. I went to go see Jake today, and we watched clouds, and it helped me relax a little. But I'm tired of all of this nonsense, people saying that it won't be that bad, I don't even know what to wear!" They both looked at me like I was crazy. Then, my brother burst out laughing.

"Bella, you thought I was serious? People don't get their heads dunked in toilets. And some people do haze freshmen, but just for fun. Not everyone does it. In fact, you probably won't get hazed at all. When I said that you wouldn't have a life, I was kidding too. You might have more homework, but it really isn't that bad."

My cheeks turned red, and I felt like hitting Alex with something. Jacob was right, Alex was kidding, I was so stupid!

"Well, why did you tell me all of that if you were kidding?"

"You need some humor in your life. You take everything way too seriously."

I heard the front door unlock. That would be my dad. He was the police chief of Forks, and sometimes worked really late.

"Bella, how are you honey?"

"Terrific," I said sarcastically. A confused look crossed his face, and then he looked amused.

"Worried about high school, eh?"

"I don't even know what to wear on my first day. My friend told me that you had to make a very good impression on your first day, or else you'll be labeled as a freak!"

"Honey, it doesn't work like that. Nobody will be concerned about their clothes. They'll probably just wear what they like. Besides, the school really isn't that big. I got you something that you can bring on your first day." He held out a little tiny Coach wallet. I had been dying to have one.

"Thanks dad, I love it. I'll put my libary card, and lunch money in it." I then hugged him. He held out something very carefully, and a serious look crossed his face, but an ecstatic one crossed mine.

"Daddy," I breathed, "It's beautiful!"

"Now Bella, this is for calls to us only. You can text to friends, because we got that for free, but nothing else. This phone is strictly for emergencies only."

"Of course dad. Thanks-you so much. This is just what I need to cheer me up."

"I just thought my little girl would like something before high school." I bounded up to my room, to charge my beautiful phone. The home phone rung, and I yelled that I would get it.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. How are you Bella?" Oh. My. God. It was Edward Cullen! I smoothed my hair, even though he couldn't see it.

"Umm...Hi Edward." Could I be any more lame?

"Hey. You seem just a tad excited. Is it high school? I'm certainly looking forward to it."

"Oh no! I'm dreading it!" Oh god! I had just said that to Edward Cullen. I had to hang up now, before I said anything that would embarrass me for the rest of my life.

"Anyway, I was just calling to see how you were. You never said what you were excited about."

"I got a cell phone, and a little coach wallet."

"Wow! I don't know why girls are in love with designer purses, and clothes. Isn't a wallet, a wallet?"

"It's the brand, and they're very stylish."

"Cool, I still don't understand."

"Never mind." Awkward silence, why couldn't I say anything witty like Jessica or Lauren. They were really popular. Edward dated Lauren last year, I don't even know why they broke up.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, see you tommorow."

"Okay, see you." I was the first to hang up. What had I done? Edward Cullen had just called, and I had abruptly ended the phone call. I needed to go to bed, and chill. I only had one day left. I suddenly remembered the work that Alex had told me about. Screw the work, I wasn't going to waste what little summer I had left on work. Alex came up the stairs.

"Hey who was on the phone?"

"Angela."

"You usually talk to her for about two hours, that was less than five minutes. You okay?"

"Uh yeah, she was just um checking to see if I had done the summer work, and I said no. She had to go eat dinner, that's why it was so short. Yup."

"Okay. Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night Alex."

I got ready for bed slowly, concentrating on each task, then I got into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I hoped that I wouldn't have nightmares about high school, then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer- I own nothing. Everything is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I was working on my other fic. Sorry I wasn't specific with Bella's age, she's still thirteen, because of her late birthday. Enjoy.**

**First day of high school...**

I heard a stupid loud beeping noise coming from somewhere. Oh, that's right, it's my alarm clock. Was it really six already? Groaning, I got myself out of bed. Alex was already up, brushing his teeth.

"Come on slow poke, I don't want to be late for my first day, if you don't hurry, then I won't drive you, and you'll have to take the bus.

"Whatever Alex." I knew he was serious though, he always left at 6:45, so I hurried up with my shower. I had laid out my outfit the night before. Black leggings, with a black miniskirt, really cute tank top, and finally a light brown pair of Ugg boots.

I rushed through breakfast, and tried to avoid my mom, who knows what she would say about the length of my skirt. Her main rule was, one inch below the knees.

"Bella?" Oops.

"Yeah mom?" I asked innocently. She looked me up and down, then nodded her head.

"I hope you have a wonderful time dear. You'll do fine, don't worry. Angela will be there, and who knows, you might even get a boyfriend? It won't be so bad." And for a moment, I believed her. It was just a little more work, nothing bad. And Angela would be there, and...I didn't even want to think about his name.

Alex disturbed my thought processes. "Bella," he called in a loud voice, "we only have five more minutes left. Hurry!" Five minutes?!

"Bella," my dad called, "Honey, have a good day at school, I've already entered your mother's, Alex's, and my phone number in your cell. Call us if anything goes wrong. And you almost forgot this," he smiled, holding out my coach purse to me. I hugged him, said my good-byes, and then me and Alex went out the door. He saw my solemn expression.

"Bella, it's going to go smoothly, trust me."

"I trust you, maybe it went fine for you, but for me it's going to be horrible."

"Explain that dear little sister." I shrugged.

"It's simple, you've been dating the same girl for three years, I've seen the look that girls give you in the halls. Jealousy. You're popular, you were once captain of the soccer and basketball team. You're popular, that all there is to it," I finished.

"Bella," he sighed, "so what?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your point? All of the girls know that I'm taken, and I gave up my positions to study, and get a scolarship to go to Ivy League, if I can, or a very good school at the very least."

"But Alex," I whimpered, "I'm a klutz. Don't even bother denying it, I broke my arm once because I tripped on something, my own feet I think. What about gym? Huh? You've seen me." He paused.

"Yes, but maybe someone will cover for you." I snorted.

"I can't imagine who in the world would want to do that!"

"A boyfriend perhaps? Why does everyone keep mentioning boyfriends? Nobody likes me."

"Whatever Bella, it'll be fine. You have your schedule?"

"My what? No, I don't." He looked at me, worried.

"Bella, go see Ms. Cope right now to get it before school starts, thank god we arrived early." Alex parked, and led me to the office. A pretty receptionist in a purple shirt looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling. Why was everyone smiling? This was no pleasant moment.

"I, uh, forgot my schedule at my house. The last name is Swan, first Isabella." Ms. Cope laughed.

"Alex's little sister," she smiled at me. Alex had left as soon as he had led me to the office. Apparently everyone knew me through Alex. I grimaced at the thought.

"Have a good day dear, say hi to your brother for me."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Once I got into my homeroom, I started hearing the rumors. Jessica Stanley was of course the one gossiping, as usual, she turned to another popular girl, Anne Carter, and whispered something, then they giggled.

"Anne, did you hear?"

"What?" she asked Jessica curiously. This came after the whispering.

"Edward Cullen. I heard that he's now with Lucy Chase, someone saw that they were making out by Rosalie's convertible."

"No way. I'll steal him back, I'm in the same homeroom. Don't worry Jess." I didn't know what it was with these girls. The seemed like best friends, but now Anne was trying to make Lucy miserable.

I didn't really care that they were trying to take Edward away, though I did feel sorry for Lucy. She had never been mean to me. I just didn't understand why they were always competing with each other? Wasn't it enough to be gorgeous, graceful, and have all of the guys chasing after you? Apparently not. They now looked at me. Speak of the devil, I tried to walk away.

"Where are you going Bella, you don't want to hear all of the gossip about Edward Cullen? Seriously, if you were one of us," Jessica sneered, "you might be dating him right now. Sorry about breaking your little fantasy." I felt like crying, but this was my homeroom.

"Why are you here Anne? Shouldn't you be with the Cs and Ds or something like that?" I asked her. She just smirked.

"Yeah, I was just going, unfortunately, Edward's last name seems to start with a C." I looked at Jessica, what was the expression on her face? Jealousy?

"Have fun," I sighed.

"Don't even think about trying to take Edward. If we even see you flirt, you'll be sorry," Jessica hissed. Why, of why did Angela's last name start with a W? I didn't miss the "we" part. My first class was History, with Ms. Freidman.

"Please take your seats wherever you would like, if there are problems, then I will move you. But since you are all in high school, I expect no trouble," the teacher told us serenly. She was young, a little strict maybe, but fair.

I saw Angela come into the room, and waved frantically. Then Edward came in. Oh no. He had Lucy following him, they were hand in hand. He smiled and winked at me, I turned to hide my blush. Only someone like Edward could get a girlfriend on the first day of school, or was Lucy a summer flame?

Angela quickly sat down next to me. She sighed looking at Edward.

"Every year he seems to get more good looking, don't you think?" She asked quietly. I couldn't disagree with her.

"Yeah, to bad were not on the same level, socially anyway. But I like it better this way, we never have any catfights over boys." Angela laughed quietly at my words.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Edward's all yours."

"I wish," I said sarcastically.

"You never know."

We shut-up then, and just listened. Apparently Ms. Freidman was assigning homework, we had to read ten pages in the book, she said that we may or may not have a quiz tommorow. Perfect, homework on the first day. Class passed by more quickly then I thought it would. When the bell finally rung, I tried to rush out of the classroom, I didn't want to see any more of Edward and Lucy.

"Hi Bella," a soft velvet voice greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked him acidly. He chuckled a little bit at my expression, and probably tone of voice.

"Wow. Friendly greeting. I haven't seen you all summer, and this is what I get, I'm shocked. Especially from Alex's little sister, don't worry, you brother's still a legend."

"Why won't everyone stop talking about my brother? Honestly, it's a nightmare. Alex this, Alex that..." I snapped.

"Bella, see you in gym," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said rudely. Ok fine, I was jealous, why was he even talking to me? Didn't he have Lucy to take care of?

"I saw your schedule, we have gym, and bio together."

"Perfectly swell, now you can see me fail like all of the others." I was on the verge of tears, I had no idea why, I usually never cried.

"Um...I don't exactly know what you mean."

"Liar, go take care of lovely Lucy." Why on earth did I say that?

"Jealous, are we?" He then proceeded to stroke my hair. I slapped his hands away. Why was I being so cross with him?

"No way!"

"Sure, whatever." He got up, and then was about to say something, but just turned around, and walked away. Angela then came.

"Bella,' she tugged on my arm, "you're going to be late for class."

"The classroom's right there," I pointed to a door across the hall from me.

"Oh. What was that with Edward Cullen? I saw him stroking your hair," she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, he's a weird guy, I just snapped at him a little bit." Angela looked shocked.

"Why?"

"I was jealous," I said, sighing.

"Bella, fighting with boys is not attractive," she tried to sound like a mother, wagging her finger in my face. I laughed.

"Doesn't matter."

"How's your school day been so far?"

"Good, I just met a couple of new girls, and I'm going to go sit with them," she announced with a smile. I just stared at her wordlessly.

"You're what?" I whispered.

"Bella, you have other friends."

"But you're my best friend!" I protested. It sounded like I was begging, if she wanted to sit with other girls, then that was perfectly fine. We had hung out all summer, and the first day was always one to meet new people, so this was understandable.

"Whatever Angela," I said a little sourly. I had planned my first day sitting with my best friend, but I guess I would go to the media center.

I had found all of my classes, and now I had lunch, I didn't even go to the cafeteria, I just went straight to the media center, then I bumped into someone, mumbling a quick sorry, then walking, but the person touched my shoulder, and I looked up, it was Alex. I sighed in relief.

"I see what you mean by the klutziness, I don't know anyone who could bump into the only other person in the hall, but you never fail to amaze me."

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad to see you," I started sobbing, so he quickly led me to a dark corner.

"What's wrong?" And everything came tumbling out, from my crush on Edward, to the thing with Angela.

"I told you Alex, I told you. You're popular, you don't have to worry, you have plenty of friends, I only have one. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then if Angela doesn't want to be friends, then make new ones. There are other people in this world, Bella, you need to open up, how do you think I got so many friends?"

"Talking?" He nodded his head, grinning.

"You all right now?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, thanks."

He walked off towards the cafeteria, but once he left, I felt lonely again. I was walking, when I saw Lucy.

"Where are you off to Bella? The media center, even your best friend can't stand you, frankly, I don't blame her." This was ridiculous, I couldn't even go to the media center without being mocked.

"Well Lucy, maybe you aren't interesting enough for your boyfriend, after all, where is he? Weren't you two really close? By the way, you know Anne Carter?" She was just staring at me, with a glare on her face, so I continued.

"She's in the same homeroom as Edward, I heard her and Jessica talking about you and him. I just wanted to warn you that Anne's planning on trying to steal him from you. That's all I think." She just stared at me, and I turned to walk away.

"Bella," she said softly, "thank you, for telling me. I'm sorry I was so..." She trailed off.

I smiled at her, "It's okay."

"Were you really going to the media center?"

"Yeah," I sighed in defeat. She would probably just tease me again.

"Want to sit somewhere else today?"

"Where do you suggest that I do that?" I asked her dully.

"With me, maybe?" She asked shyly.

"Thanks Lucy, weren't you going to sit with Lauren, and Anne?"

"After what you said, no. I have some other people to sit with."

"And these people are?" This seemed too good to be true, Alex was right. Talking. But could I really trust her, I mean she did tease me. Whatever, at least it beat the media center.

I entered the cafeteria with Lucy, and saw Angela with other people, she briefly saw me, then turned back to the girl that she was talking to. Wow, I guess this meant that we weren't close friends anymore, she could have at least waved or something. Whatever. I wanted to cry again, but I would never allow that in front of someone like Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, why did you invite me to eat lunch with you, and whoever else we're sitting with."

"I mocked you, and I'm sorry about that, but you still did the nice thing, and told me. It's just good to have someone whose friendly."

"Where's Edward?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know, probably somewhere reading."

"Reading? Why?"

"I don't know. He's planning on trying out for the varsity soccer team." She seemed so nice, why did she tease me before?

I glanced one last time at Angela to see who she was sitting with, and when I saw who it was, I felt like running out of the cafeteria. She was with Jessica, Lauren, and Anne! How? Why?

"Exscuse me, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to go somewhere, see you later." She smiled.

"See you. Oh, and Bella, I was just angry because well, I saw Edward stroking your hair, and I was just I don't know, jealous I guess." She smiled slightly. I vowed that I would never try and flirt with Edward if she was still with him, I didn't want to lose anymore friends, I had no idea what I had done to Angela.

As I walked out of the cafeteria, I started running, and bumped into someone who caught me, I didn't even want to see who it was, I was blushing furiously.

"Sorry? Wasn't watching where I was going?" I looked up into a pair of green eyes. Edward! I immediately jumped out of his arms.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same. Well, I'm coming back from the media center." Thank-god I hadn't gone today.

"I was um, going there just now."

"Should I walk you back," he offered. No, I couldn't accept, not when I might be friends with Lucy.

"No thank you, I think I've suffered enough today."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Edward. My best friend dumps me to go sit with Jessica and her group. Your girlfriend mocks me, and now I'm sitting with her, and..." I was losing it.

"Hold on, slow down. Why was Lucy rude to you?"

"Because she saw you stroking my hair, and she got jealous. Honestly, I know that you're popular, but do you need to irritate everyone to death." He looked amused, and I glared at him.

"Sounds like you had a rough day."

"Really? I had no idea." He just laughed then tried to compose himself.

"So I'm popular, am I?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're so full of it." I was really pissed off at Edward for some reason.

"Am I?"

"Yes, because I just told you."

"You know what Bella? I haven't seen you all summer, and you're yelling at me. I'm just asking you how you're doing, and look how you're treating me."

"Oh poor innocent Edward! Good luck with varsity soccer," my tone matched his raised one.

"Gee, thanks. See you around Bella."

"Bye Edward." Our voices were more friendlier now, but we were both glaring.

**End of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Tears and Comfort

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Alex drove me back home. I honestly didn't want to talk about my first day with my parents. Alex already knew everything that happened. We finally arrived home.

"Bella, honey," she said excited, "how was your first day? Tell me all about it." I would not tell her all about it.

"It was good. I met some new people, and saw some old friends." That seemed to satisfy her, to some extent.

"That's great. Tell me what happens tomorrow."

"Definetly." I said in a dull voice. She looked at me, concerned.

"Good. What about you Alex?" And popular Alex went into a minute by minute description of teachers, his work, his girlfriend, and his social life. Wahoo. It was good to know that someone in this household had a life. My head was filled with Edward.

"Thank you so so much, for not mentioning by breakdown today Alex," I told him sincerely when we were alone.

"I figured that it was your news to tell."

"Thanks."

"You think things with Angela are going to get better?" He asked in a concerned voice. I didn't want to reply, but I had to.

"I don't know, should I ask her tommorow why she sat with them?" Alex stared at me for one minute.

"No, let her give you an explanation."

"Okay, what if she never does?"

"Then it's her loss," he said simply.

"Okay." That seemed to be my favorite word so far today.

"See ya, you have any homework?"

"Yeah, History, read ten pages out of the book."

"You have Freidman?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she seemed strict, but fair."

"She is, though she assigns a ton of homework, watch out." I laughed.

"Sure Alex. Thanks again."

"No problem, have fun tommorow."

"I'm sure I will," I mumbled, too low for him to hear. Alex gave me a strange look, then went away. The phone rang, and I shouted to the whole house that I would get it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, who is this?" I knew perfectly who it was, but I decided to play dumb because I honestly didn't want to talk to this person. It was Edward.

"Um...It's Edward. Listen, about tod..."

"Yeah, whatever. I think I'm sitting with your girlfriend tommorow. Actually, I won't, so feel free to sit with her, I don't want to split your precious time together, cause you're trying to avoid me."

"Bella, what's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing," and immediately, I put on a dreamy voice, "I just met a new boy today, and he was so sweet, I think I'm in love Edward." There was a pause at the other line.

"Alrighty then, why are you sharing this news with me?" I had to think of a quick reason, though none came to me.

"Um...you called, and I just had to tell someone, so I said it without really thinking."

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

"Listen Edward, I would love to stay and chat, but I have homework to do?" Homework? He would never sawllow that one.Why did I say that? We usually never get homework on the first day.

"Homework? I know that we got some from Mrs. Freidmen, but I've already done it, haven't you?" The truth was, I already had.

"No," I said in a stubborn voice.

"Well, good luck with that, it didn't take me very long."

"Nothing takes you very long, perfect Edward Cullen, specially in the girls' area," I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?"

"Nothing Edward, I was only talking to myself." And I hung up before he could say another word. Why was he calling me, didn't he have better things to do? What about Lucy? Was I sitting with her at lunch tommorow? I think I would. If Edward wanted to avoid me, then that was his problem, and not mine. I heard my mother announce dinner, and my father was on time today.

"Charlie," she said in a cool voice, "how was your day at work?" My father looked up at her, and his tone matched hers.

"Very well," and it was silent for the rest of dinner. I decided to start a conversation.

"So, mom. How was your day?" She tried her best, to compose herself.

"Good, work hasn't started yet, so I went out to lunch with some friends. A very fun day, mostly." My father cleared his throat.

"Your mother and I have an announcement to make," my father now looked sad, and my mom looked stressed. Alex looked confused, my face was probably just blank. My mother then spoke.

"Charlie and I are getting a divorce," she said, simply. I dropped my Fork. I glanced over at Alex. He looked unsurprised, and just kept eating. My parents looked over to see my reaction. I just kept staring at them.

"Why?" I asked, quietly.

"Your father and I don't love each other anymore. This has been going on for awhile now," my mother said.

"Oh." I shoved my plate away, then dashed up to my room. Alex followed. Once I was in my room, I closed the door, and started sobbing on my bed.

"Bella?" Alex whispered.

"What do you want, have you known about this all along?" I glared up at him.

"Bella, I suspected something like it. Mom and Dad have been avoiding each other, and talking in formal tones. I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid, but I had my suspicions," he whispered.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Bella, I didn't want to worry you. With starting high school, and everything, you had a lot on your mind." I looked up at him.

"Alex, thanks for not telling me, you made the right decision. What am I going to do without you in a year?" I whimpered.

"Bella, you'll be a sophmore, and just don't worry about that. It's in one year." Did he look sad? I'd never seen the expression that was on his face now. Then he smiled.

"Would you have even believed me, if I had told you? Bella, I mean, let's me honest with ourselves." I cracked a smile since the whole divorce thing, but then my smile faded.

"But I won't have to move, will I?"

"No, I heard them discussing it, right before we left. One of them is going to find a house on the same street, so you won't have to move out at all."

"Aren't you sad, even a little bit?" Alex's smile faded.

"I may not be happy for myself, but I am for them. I'm at the house much more than you, and you may have heard them fight once or twice, but not like I have." I looked away.

"Do you want to be by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming up here Alex."

"Good luck, with Freidmen," he grinned.

"I'm sure I will." He left, and I quietly sobbed into my pillow. I started getting ready, and as soon as I was on the bed, I went to sleep.

What a strange place I was in, it was a forest. I suddenly saw my parents glaring at each other, then they started arguing.

"Charlie, what were you thinking?"

"Renee, what were you..." They started swearing, and I went up to my dad, and tried to tug on his shirt, to stop. But my hand went right through his arm. I tried screaming, but no sound came out. I was a ghost. No matter how hard I tried, they just wouldn't stop. Nothing worked because I was invisible.

I gasped, and woke up with a start. Realizing that I was still in my room, I was not scared in my room. Whatever happened between them, I could not stop it. This was absolutely depressing. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, and they were my mom's.

I looked at my alarm clock, and it was going to go off in five minutes, I might as well get up now. I had a quick bowl of cereal, then packed my backpack. I was ready in twenty minutes.

"Alex, are we going yet?"

"Soon, you're ready? Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, brushed my teeth, everything."

"Hold on a minute, I'm almost ready."

"Okay," I said glumly.We were driving, and neither of us talked.

"What is wrong with them?" I suddenly shouted. Alex jumped, and the car swerved a little bit.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Nothing is wrong with them. They just don't love each other. Do you want to be in a household where they're constantly yelling at each other?"

"No, I don't. But what happened?"

"Some people just drift apart?"

"Why did they drift apart?" I asked.

"I don't know. Bella, you have to ask them these questions, I'm not inside their heads."

"I don't want to talk to them," I muttered. Alex said nothing, and the rest of the drive was quiet.

When we finally got to the school, I saw Jessica and Anne flirting with Edward. He looked at me, saw my expression, then turned away. I was not sitting with anyone today, even if a million people asked me. Being with people right now, was not where I wanted to be.

I didn't pay any attention in History, and Mrs. Freidmen saw the expression on my face, and didn't ask me for answer to a question, even though she knew that I wasn't paying attention. Nice teacher. The rest of the day went by in the same manner.

When it was time for lunch, I didn't stop to talk to anyone, and I just walked straight to the media center. Alex wasn't around where I had seen him. Today had to be one of the worst of my life.

Once I got into the media center, I went to go pick the darkest corner, where there were rows and rows of books. Nobody would see me. I looked up to see Edward looking at biographies. His eyes met mine, but I was so hidden, that I was sure that he couldn't have seen me. I was wrong.

"Bella?" He asked in a quiet voice. He must have seen my tear stained face.

"Please, go away. I don't need to bicker with you right now." He looked a little taken aback.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Please, I just want to be alone, just go," I whispered.

"No, I just can't go, not when my friends are upset. Did I do something?" Now I was getting angry. Honestly, I couldn't help it. All of my stress came pouring out of my mouth, and I was suddenly taking it out on Edward.

"Not everything's about you Edward," I yelled at him in the lowest voice possible.

"I only said that because we've been fighting a little bit for a while."

"Poor Edward. A girl is mad at him. Can't stand that, can you? Having a girl mad at you. I said to leave me alone, but you keep trying to pry in my life. Go take care of your girlfriend."

"I d..."

"I told you to go away, you must feel a need for attention, since your getting it," I hissed.

"Bella, I..." I kept cutting him off.

"Go away. Go show off, and make people's lives' miserable. Stop making mine horrible." He looked at me, hurt.

"Okay. I was just seeing how you were doing." I didn't say another word, and he looked back at me with a sad look in his eyes. I didn't even care.

I saw him walk off, and then I saw some girls that I didn't recognize.

"What were you doing Edward?"

"Looking at broken hearts?" He sighed. Was he going to tell them about my meltdown, the traitor! If he did that, I would get back at him. Except he was popular, and what can someone like me do against him, nothing.

"Broken hearts?" The girl asked, confused.

"In the poetry section. Poets who have written about how they have suffered."

"Oh." Where was Lucy? What were all of these girls chasing him for? Right, I forgot. He's Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen who I had just yelled at, and possibly made him hate me. The tears streamed even harder now.

The bell for lunch rung, and I had to sit next to Edward in bio. Oh my god! Should I skip class? No, I couldn't! I didn't want to get a detention on my second day. I slowly made my way to Biology, and I was the first one in the room. The biology teacher was not in the room. More students came in, and I had breifly looked at my face, and seen that it was not as red as I thought it would be. Edward came strolling in.

He sat down in his seat, without one word at me. The teacher then came in, seeing that more students were filing in.

"Today, we're going to be doing a lab. We're going to be planting bean lima bean seeds, and see what color of light works best, for growth. As you can see, you already have the seeds, dirt, and a pot at your desk. Please follow the directions as I read them." The teacher demonstrated what we had to do. Edward and me were incharge of red light.

Silently, Edward took several pieces of cotton, wet it, then put the his seed, and I did the same with mine. The teacher said that the cotton was to help them gorw more properly, and that they would be there for about a week. After we were done, we had to complete a sheet on photosynthesis with our partner.

I looked it over, and knew everything. Edward, unfortunately didn't know two out of the twenty. Wordlessly, I handed my sheet to him, so that he could copy my answers. He pushed it back.

"I don't need to copy from your paper. I can look it up in the book," he whispered. Nodding my head once without looking at him, I stared at the clock. Ten more minutes left. I had nothing else to do.

"Sorry," I said to Edward.

"What?" He said, now looking directly at me. His green gaze held mine.

"For yelling at you. I'm having a rough time at home."

"It's okay. Apology accepted."

"It's not, but thank you," I told him sincerely.

Now it was time for gym. Oh joy, my favorite subject. Maybe I could sit out. I ran, and tripped over. My destination was the teacher.

Edward stuck out his hand, and helped me up. I whispered a quiet thanks.

"Hey, Coach Newton?" I said in a weak voice, "I am not feeling well at all today, may I sit out?" The expression and light sheen of sweat on my face must have been why he said yes.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," he added. This was good, I would be able to get out of the hot gym.

"Thank you, Coach Newton."

"Bella, should someone escort you?" I nodded my head no. I walked slowly out of the gym, and headed towards the nurses office. I would rather be at home, but this would have to do. Suddenly, I felt very tired, and hot. Maybe leaning against the wall for a bit wouldn't be a bad idea.

Edward was coming back from the water fountain. Why was he always near me? Was it some punishment? I decided to sit down, maybe he wouldn't notice me. No such luck.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sat down next to me, and put his hand on my forehead. I was a little better now.

"Your forehead is really hot, where were you going?"

"The nurse," I said in a weak voice. I probably had a fever.

"I'll help you get there." He took my hand, and helped me up. I waved him off. He didn't need to miss gym for me.

"Go back to class, I'll make it there on my own." He didn't listen to me, and took my hand. Yes, I felt much better now, that Edward was with me, much better.

"Where's Lucy?"

"We broke up?" They what?

"Why?" I demanded.

"She chose to, it wasn't my fault. I saw her kissing Mike Newton, so I called it off." Could no relationships last? Was there just no hope?

"I'm sorry that that happened. You gonna get a new girlfriend soon?" Why had I just asked that?

"No, probably not. Maybe it's for the best that we ended it. We both agreed that our relationship was impulsive. There was no, how should I put it, spark."

"Oh."

"We're almost here. You feeling any better?"

"Yes. Edward, thank you. Aren't you going to be late for gym?"

"I'll get a pass," and then he flashed me a crooked smile, that made my heart stop a couple of beats. Edward came in with me to get a pass.

"Bye Edward," I whispered. He chuckled, then laughed. He knew what effect that smile had on me. Yes, I felt much much better.

**Hope you liked it! Review.**


	4. A New Friend

**Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.**

I woke up to my alarm clock, third day of high school. Everyone had said that high school was going to go fine, but so far it had been miserable. Maybe I could drop out. Of course I couldn't, your parents had to approve first, and there was no way that my parents would ever let me do that. Then again, I could run away from home, that was an option. Negative again, where would I go?

I would have a fresh start today, and make things better, and not be bathing in gloom and doom. Then yesterday's events came back, I could not pull myself out of misery for a long time because I remembered my parents. My parents. What had happened? I asked my mom what had happened, and she just said that they had drifted apart. There had to be another reason, people who have been married for twenty years, just don't drift apart. Alex came up to my room.

"You coming Bella?" He saw the expression on my face.

"A moment, Alex," I said in a raspy tone. He nodded his head, and left.

Maybe I should skip class, then if I flunk high school, my parents will disown me. Sounds good, the only problem is that it isn't realistic. Sigh. I came downstairs ready, and it had only taken me thirty minutes.

"You ready now Bella?" I didn't look at Alex, and we silently got into the car. Guessing what I was thinking, Alex spoke.

"Bella, these things happen, there's nothing that you can do about it, nothing at all. It's their decision, dad is going to be moving out, but he'll be living on the same street. Just think of it as having two homes with parents that you love. It won't be so bad."

"Dammit Alex, everyone keeps telling me that everything won't be bad. Look at what happened to me on my first day, and now look at mom and dad. No, I can't view it as having two different homes because this is my home." He just focused on the road. Once I was dropped off, I sprinted to History.

"Today class, I'm going to introduce you to a longterm project that you'll be working on for about two months." The teacher started handing out a list. I looked up to find Edward staring at me. Why was he doing that? And I saw Lucy staring at Mike.

"You're going to be working in pairs, class, and I will leave it to you to pick the person that you will be working with. Please choose wisely, and a topic." Perfect, no one ever wanted to be with me, even though I worked really hard. I would probably end up working with Arnold as always, we were never picked, I had no friends in this class, I had almost no friends, now that Angela was gone.

I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder. Then I heard a soft velvety voice whispering in my ear.

"I don't have a partner Bella, would you like to work with me?" Oh my god, Edward Cullen wanted to work with me. Hurry up and answer Bella!

"Sure Edward, what would you like to do?"

"Why don't you pick." So nice, well this made my day. I had to pick something hard, to impress him.

"Let's do the Napoleonic wars." He nodded his head.

"Which one?" I looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me, shouldn't we do all of them?" Edward laughed.

"Bella, we can't cover all of them in one project." Great, just great. This had to be the millionth time that I had embarrased myself in front of Edward.

"Well, um, I picked the topic, so you pick the battle," I said.

"Alright, let's do Waterloo." Waterloo? What the heck was Waterloo? Was that a place, or a person who was involved in the battle. Waterloo had to be the name of the battle, but why was it called Waterloo? The only thing that I knew about Napoleon is that he was a short French man who tried to conquer all of Europe, that's it. Why had I picked that topic? I was only trying to impress Edward.

Trying to put on a face that looked like I knew what we were talking about, I said, "Cool, so when do you want to get started?"

"Well, I could come over to your house, and we could decide what we wanted to do for our visual." My house? The color from my face must have drained. My house was filled with boxes, and clothes that were being packed, no way was anyone coming over.

"Um, could we do it at yours, instead?" I managed to squeak out. Edward gave me a concerned look, but then recovered himself.

"Uh, sure, when do you want to start?" He asked me. Not now, or ever, but we had to eventually, better get it over with.

"Whenever you want, I'm kind of busy this week, so can we do it next week. Didn't the teacher just say that we had two months?"

Edward gave me a frown. I never was one to procrastinate, but it was only by one little week, it's not like we were pressed for time.

"Well, alright. I'll start working on it."

"Okay, see you later." The bell had rang, and I flew out the door. God, how many times can one person embarrass themselves in a day? It was awful!

It was now time for lunch, and I had no idea where to sit. Lucy had offered me a seat yesterday, but did that offer still stand? I settled for the library, I would figure myself out tommorow.

I picked up my favorite book called Twilight. It was about an average girl who falls in love with a gorgeous vampire. I wished that something like that would happen to me, true love. But like Jesssica had said, I was a nobody, a nobody that someone like Edward Cullen would never love.

At least this girl, Elizabeth, and the vampire, Laurent, loved each other. I'd had a crush on Jacob at one point in time, but then he dated someone else. Since then, I had given up. It didn't mean that I didn't have crushes, just that I had no more expectations.

The day passed by without any incident whatsoever. When I got home, I called out for my dad. No one answered. His shoes weren't there, and there was no sign of anyone in the house, except for Alex who had just appeared behind me.

"Dad said that he was taking the day off today?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"He's not here Bella." I spun around.

"What do you mean? He said that he was taking the day off." I looked around the room, the boxes were gone.

"He's not here anymore, did you notice that his car is accross the street?" I dropped my textbook as I stared at his car in another driveway.

"No." I said in an almost inaudible voice. I looked at Alex, and he was staring down grimly at me. My legs carried me to my room, and I collapsed on the bed, and sobbed. It just wasn't fair, why me? They picked a perfect time to seperate, me starting high school, when I really needed them. Terrific.

I wasn't going to do any homework today, I didn't want to think, just go to bed. So at three in the afternoon, I ate a huge snack, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and went to bed.

I had been asleep a long time, and I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, groggily. It was Alex, and he stared at me in my pajamas.

"Someone on the phone for you Bella." I looked at my alarm clock, and it said 8:00, I had been sleeping for five hours. I was still tired. Alex handed me the phone, and quietly left.

"Hello?" I sounded irritated, but whoever I was speaking to would have to deal with it.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward. I did some research on Waterloo, and I think that it's going to be a good topic. So, I was thinking..." His voice was gone, and I was peacefully sleeping again.

I woke up again, and it was now four in the morning. Fun. I got up, took a half hour shower, and read Twilight. What a nice morning. Then I remembered something, Edward had been on the phone, and I had fallen asleep. Oh god! He was going to kill me!

I entered the class, looking like a person who had just commited a crime. Maybe Edward would be absent. I looked around the room, and saw him glaring at me. Perfect. Just great. The bell rang, and I had no clue what today's lesson had been about.

"Edward," I called after him. He just kept walking, and didn't glance back. Then I saw a small girl who was extremely thin, and had an elvin face.

"Hi, I'm Alice, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" I stared at her blankly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Sure." And then, she started chatting, sometimes I had trouble catching it all.

"So, did you hang up on my brother yesterday?" I froze, she was Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. Oh god!

"I...didn't mean to, I was tired, and already in bed." I told her idiotically. She just grinned.

"I know, he can be really boring sometimes. Is he glaring at you?" I nodded my head.

"He's just being a idiot. You see, girls always chase after him, and he hates it when he loses ones attention. I don't know why they think that he's so cute. You've never seen him in the house, he eats like a monkey!" I actually giggled, I liked Alice. Clearly she wasn't as hostile as her brother, today anyway.

"So anyway, he said that you're working on a project together, why is that?"

"I don't know, he asked me." I told her truthfully. She seemed to be thinking carefully.

"It's very rare that he does that. You two must be really good friends." I almost smiled.

"No, we're not good friends, we just get along, aquaintances is a better word." She clapped her hands over her face, and bounced up and down.

"He likes you, my brother has a crush on you."

"No Alice, that is definetly not true." She laughed.

"No, he must. I've never seen him do that to a girl." This was getting ridiculous. I needed to change the subject.

"So, who do you like?" I asked her quickly. She stopped giggling.

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" She whispered to me. I nodded.

"Jasper Hale. He's so sweet, the only problem is, is that he's a year older than me, he's in the tenth grade." From the look on Alice's face, it must be strange for a tenth grader to date a freshman.

I found it hard to believe that this Jasper person didn't like Alice. She had a great personality, plenty of energy, and was very pretty.

"Why do you like him?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we take the same art class, and he really enjoys drawing, and so do I. We sit at the same table too, and he talks, but not much. It's very strange, sometimes I feel like he likes me, but then sometimes he just concentrates on drawing, and ignores me. It's really hard to tell, he's very quiet."

"Well, that's good, Alice. He's probably just very shy. It means that he likes you so much, that he doesn't know what to say." I told her.

"I suppose, so who do you have a crush on?" Why did the subject always have to be me?

"No one." I did my best to sound convincing.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Well, all right. Mike Newton." The truth was, I had never really liked Mike Newton. He was annoying, always writing me love poems in elementary school. Alice squealed.

"Mike Newton? I'm so excited for you, he's dating Lucy now, but I think that he might like you. He looks your way, a lot."

"Cool." I said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever. There was no way that I was going to tell her that I liked Edward.

"Let me do your hair, and pick out your clothes tommorow, we have to impress him." She seemed to be composing a mental list. Then, she looked at me curiously.

"It's not Mike Newton, is it?" She pouted. Clearly Alice Cullen was far from stupid or gullible.

"No." I whispered. "I might tell you someday, but not now." She thought thst through.

"Can you at least come to my house, so that we can impress whoever the lucky man is?" Why not? I hadn't socialized with friends in ages.

"Okay, when should I come over?"

"Right after school."

And that was pretty much it for my day. I had made a new friend, and Edward Cullen was glaring at me. Nice.


	5. Kiss

**Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay, so some reviews were negative, and that's fine. However, to the people who think that Bella gets upset too fast, I want to say why I have written out her character like this. The girl is not 18 yet, she's still 13. Her parents are getting divorced, and that alone is a reason to be upset. Second, she's starting high school, which is a big transition in her life. Please remember that the Bella in Twilight is a lot more mature than mine because she is older.**

**Bella is snapping at Edward because:**

**She was jealous of Lucy Chase.** **Like I said before, her parents are getting divorced, and she's taking out her anger on other people.**

**I know that it's not fair that she's being rude to Edward, but every character in a story has to have flaws.**

**If you have read this far, then thank you. With that said, on with the story.**

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to hit myself in the head. Just because Edward didn't like me, didn't mean that I had to avoid him or be mad. He had asked me to work on a project with him, and I said yes. So now, I had to follow through with it. Besides, all of the boxes were gone from the house.

I was glad that I had met Alice; apparently I was going to be subject to makeovers. Maybe it would be fun. I had never been one to wear make up because I didn't even know how to put it on. And, Alice could teach me a thing or two. 

I saw my mom's car in the driveway, and felt like walking in the opposite direction of my house. Alex was busy after school, and I had taken the bus home.

"Bella?" My mom called when I opened the door. Ignoring her, I trudged up to my room, and immediately pulled out my homework.

"Bella," I heard again. Groaning, I answered her.

"Yeah mom, I'm up in my room." I heard footsteps, and my door opened.

"You didn't hear me the first time I called?"

"No," I lied. She didn't buy it, but said nothing.

"How's school going?" She was avoiding whatever she had come up here to tell me.

"Good, I guess. Look mom, what do you want to tell me?"

"Bella, I'm sorry about the divorce. Your father and I were fighting a lot more, and isn't it better to be in a more peaceful household?" I contemplated what she had just said. Yes, it was better, but I was still upset about it. It was like the death of a marriage, it was the death of a marriage.

"I guess it's better this way, but I just don't understand why." I mumbled. 

"We just argued constantly, and that caused us to break apart. The smallest things would create a fight. We both agreed that it was best to separate. Our love for each other was gone." Her tone was sad.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Bella, if you ever want to talk to a psychologist about this, then I could schedule an appoint…" I cut her off.

"No way mom, I am not going to go see a psychologist. It's not necessary, and far too expensive."

"Bella, money doesn't matter." 

"No mom." I said in what was a failed strong tone. Then, I burst out laughing. My mom looked at me, then laughed as well.

"Bella, if you're sure." I was still giggling.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides, I have you to talk to." 

"Yes, talk to me whenever you want. Do you want me to leave now?" We hugged after I nodded yes. 

It was nice to discuss it with her. My mind wandered to another topic. Should I call Edward to apologize about me falling asleep? It had been an accident, and we needed to schedule a day to work on the project. Yes, that was a good idea. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" Said a different voice.

"Um, hi, could I please speak with Edward?" The voice on the other end tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"So, who is this? Girlfriend number four, or five?" I froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is this exactly?" The voice asked, still snickering.

"Bella," I said warily.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry! It's just an inside joke. So sorry, I'll go get him." Okay then. 

"Hello?" This time, it was Edward's voice.

"Edward?" I asked him quietly. He was probably still mad.

"Bella? Why are you calling?" It was just a genuine tone, not harsh.

"Well, we are working on the same project, aren't we?" Maybe he had changed his mind, what a depressing thought.

"Oh, yeah. Look, sorry I was giving you cold shoulder."

"It's fine. Who was that who answered the phone?"

"Emmett, why?" His older brother. I had seen him walking around, he was in the tenth grade.

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm available on Saturday. You can come over if you want." He seemed to deliberate.

"What time?"

"Whenever you want, I'm not doing anything."

"How about two?"

"Sounds good. I'll get some books out of the library." 

"Sorry I fell asleep during the phone conversation."

"It's not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow." The phone rang again, and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Angela." I almost hung the phone back up. Last time I had seen her, she was speaking with people that hated me.

"Hey." I said simply.

"I'm sorry about the first day. Jessica and Lauren are just so sweet." I gasped at what she just said.

"Angela," I whispered. "They used to mock you last year. How come they're so sweet now?"

"Well, they apologized, and invited me to sit with them. I agreed."

"Why would you agree? One apology changes years of torture?" I was appalled. Angela hated them, and now they were best friends all of a sudden. It didn't make any sense, but she was free to do whatever she wanted. 

The she got mad, and exploded at me. "If you got to know them, then you would like them too. Why don't you just come and sit with me? Then you could get to know them." The problem was that I already knew them.

"Angela, you can sit with who ever you want to, I won't stop you. But I just can't sit with them, I'm sorry."

"So where are you going to sit?" She asked in a rude tone that was starting to match Lauren's.

"I have made some new friends. We'll always be friends, no matter who you sit with." I told her. Then I muttered so low so that she couldn't hear, "If we remain friends."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Bye, for now, I guess."

"See you Bella." Then I hung up. Wow. I thought that Angela and I would still get along. What ever would happen, would happen. It was sad, but now at least I had Alice. 

**Morning…**

The sound of my alarm clock didn't bother me when I woke up in the morning like it usually did. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, I just didn't know why. Oh well. Alex had to leave early, so I had to take the bus again. 

Once I got to school, Alice greeted me there, and what I saw next made me suddenly want to laugh. Lauren Mallory was trying to flirt with Edward, but he kept brushing her off. Alice sighed.

"Let's go. Poor Edward, girls never leave him alone." She shook her head, and walked away. I quickly followed.

I was the first one in my seat, and Edward came in second and sat next to me. 

"Hey Edward." I said casually.

"Bella, can I sit with you at lunch. Please." Why was his voice so desperate?

"Sure, I'm sitting with Alice."

"Okay, good. I don't think that I can sit with anyone else. You're probably one of the only girls in this school who leaves me alone." No need to say that I have a big crush on him. He didn't want to sit with me because he liked me; he was sitting with me because he needed to escape other girls. 

"Cool, so anything new about the project?"

"No, not much. I've looked into it a little, and we should have plenty of sources. I started at the library, and it looks like an interesting topic." He said, looking at the door. Lauren came back in. He groaned.

"Hide me." He said in a desperate tone. It was extremely hard not to burst out laughing.

"Where?"

"Under a desk, I don't care, just somewhere."

"Sorry Edward, it's going to be very hard to hide you since she's coming this way." He groaned again and got out of his seat.

Lauren came over, and he was against a wall with no room to escape. His eyes met mine, and he looked extremely stressed out.

"So Edward?" Lauren asked in a sickening voice that was supposed to be alluring. "Have any plans Friday after school?"

"Yes." He said in a hard voice. She looked taken aback.

"With who?"

"Myself, I'm going shopping for clothes." A smile reappeared on her disgusting face.

"Well, that works out perfectly. I have amazing taste, as you can tell." She touched her shirt that was far too low. And while he wasn't paying attention, she planted a big kiss on his lips.

Edward shoved her off, took my hand, and kissed my cheek. Oh my god! The feeling that coursed through me was extraordinary. Lauren glared at me, and Edward glared at her. I wanted to laugh again. The expression on her face caused me to let out a small giggle.. Edward still had my hand firmly in his. Lauren eventually left the classroom, and we were left alone. After Lauren was gone, he dropped my hand.

"I'm so sorry I did that Bella, it was unreasonable." I smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Okay, so we're still on for Saturday?"

"Yep. You know where my house is?"

"Not really, but it shouldn't be that hard to find." I was in heaven. Edward Cullen had just kissed my cheek. He never showed signs of liking me, but that kiss alone was enough to brighten my day, no matter what his intentions were. 

All of my classes went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. Alice met me by the door, and I wasn't sure if what had happened during history was a secret. I would never tell her about Edward kissing me on the cheek, but the Lauren thing was hilarious. Alice saw my confused expression.

"It's okay, Edward asked me if kissing you had been a problem, and I told him no. He was very skeptical." She said this in a matter of fact voice. 

"You told Edward," I chocked out, "That it was okay?"

"Well…yes." I stared at her in disbelief. 

"But…"

"My brother definitely has a huge crush on you, I just wonder why he won't confess. You two would make an amazing couple!" This was even more ridiculous than the similar conversation we'd had yesterday.

"Edward Cullen does not like me as more than a friend. We're not even really good friends, just friends." Now that was depressing. Alice shook her head.

"No, you're definitely good friends at the very least. You told me that you liked a guy yesterday, is it Edward by any chance?" She was digging for information. 

"Where on earth did you get that impression?"

"I don't know. It seemed that you might like him as more than a friend. I guess I was wrong. Poor Edward, he'll be crushed." She smiled at her play on words.

Then Edward came up to us, and he looked suspiciously at Alice. I saw a glare on his face. Alice smiled at him, and got an innocent look on her face. Edward didn't relax.

"So what have you two been chatting about in my absence?"

"Um…nothing much. Just shopping plans for Saturday," she said sweetly. He was still glaring at her.

"Unfortunately for you, Bella is going to be busy on a project. Sorry." His voice was rude.

"Oh, that's okay. Another time then, Bella." She patted my shoulder, and left. Edward glared at her as she went to the table in the cafeteria.

"Sorry about her, she has to be one of the most annoying people I know." He looked extremely stressed out, and I wondered why.

"What's wrong?"

"Jessica has just started flirting with me, it's a nightmare!" I laughed, and he didn't look at me.

"That's too bad, I would feel awful if I had people chasing after me."

"Mike would be only too happy to be in a relationship with you. He's in a stupid relationship with Lucy, and I saw him kissing another girl, it disgusts me. I've tried talking to Lucy, but she won't listen." He sighed. Did he still like Lucy Chase? Probably. She was sporty and blonde.

"Good luck Edward." I skipped off happily to the cafeteria. 


	6. Skipping and Jealousy

Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.

"Hey, did you hear what Edward Cullen did to Bella Swan?" Someone whispered as I passed by them in the school. I stared at them, and they quickly looked away.

"Lauren kissed Edward, are they together? But then Edward kissed Bella? Is he a two-timer or is she a boyfriend thief?" Another person said quietly.

It was comments like this that I had been hearing all day. These people were crazy! Edward Cullen liking me? I could dream on about that one. We were friends though, and I was happy about that. Though Lauren trying to flirt with Edward was funny, and the kiss, of course, was wonderful.

Mike Newton was the most annoying person. He had been following me around all day, and I had unsuccessfully tried to get rid of him.

"So Bella, are you and Edward together now?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No Mike. And even if we were, why would you care?"

"Well, I think he still likes Lucy. You can understand why I might be concerned about that because she is my girlfriend."

"Okay, but how does that affect me? If he likes Lucy, then that's your problem, not mine," I told him in an irritated tone.

"Well, I'm concerned for you too. He's a two timer, and I think you should end your relationship with him right now. He goes from girl to girl, ruining their hearts. You deserve better than that, and he's the worst boy in the school. I don't know what it is with girls, why do they like him so much? I think that I would be a much better candidate to be your boyfriend than him. You should break up with him; he's stupid and a liar."

"Mike!" I yelled. "I am not in a relationship with Edward Cullen! And you are in a relationship with Lucy! Edward is not a two timer either, so just shut up. I am not in love with Edward Cullen, and I never will be. None of this is your business anyway, so just leave me alone!" I turned around, and saw a lot of people looking at us, including Lucy. She was staring at Mike, tears forming in her eyes.

Edward was staring at me, smirking. All of this seemed funny to him, and I was annoyed. Mike shook his head in disgust and stomped away. Some people looked at him, and resisted the urge to laugh.

Alice skipped to my side. "Well, that was interesting. So who're you crushing on? Oh, and guess what!" She was very happy, happier than usual.

"What? And I don't like the person that I used to like, so there's no need to say anything more about it." Of course I still had a crush on Edward, but I wanted to make her believe that I didn't like anyone so that the questions would stop.

"Jasper told me that he liked me, and now we're in a relationship," she squealed.

"That's great Alice! I'm so happy for you. How did it happen?" I was so excited for her, and wanted details. But as soon as I had finished my sentence, I looked longingly at Edward. He was surrounded by a group of girls, and was trying to back away. I heard Alice snicker behind me.

"Once the girlfriend is gone, the girls will play," Alice sighed.

I looked back at Alice. "So what happened?"

"Well, we were just drawing in art, and I peeked over to see what he was doing, and I saw him drawing a picture of me. Once he saw me looking, he looked scared. He apologized for drawing me, and didn't mean to hide what he was doing. There was a really awkward silence, and then I just asked him to be my boyfriend."

"Just like that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was so spontaneous! I was just really surprised how randomly it came out. And then he said yes, and that if I hadn't asked him sooner, then he would have asked me, he was just too shy."

"Alice, that's wonderful! It sounds so romantic, drawing a picture of you! Can I meet him?" Her face was even more radiant than it had been before.

"Of course, then we just started talking about our lives, and just everything. The teacher glared at us, and we laughed, and then started whispering. And Bella, I'm just so…so happy!" She just couldn't stop smiling, and I smiled in response.

"Is art your favorite subject now?" She grinned.

"It was my favorite subject as soon as I saw him," she said serenely.

"We should celebrate, Alice. Do you want to go somewhere?" She had a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, let's double. I'll bring Jasper." I stared at her blankly. She noticed the strange look on my face. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Alice," I said, confused. "I don't have a boyfriend, how are we going to double?"

"We'll pick someone out for you. Who would you like to bring?" My mind went blank, and I couldn't think of anyone.

"Why don't you pick someone for me?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, I have to get you ready. Find someone for yourself. If you absolutely can't think of anyone, then I'll help you, but try your best." She skipped off.

"Alice, wait…" She was too far away. I walked glumly to my class when someone touched my shoulder. I spun around, and two arms steadied me.

"You all right?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, a little staggered. Two green eyes held mine, and I finally looked away.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked. If only Edward Cullen could be the one to come with me on Alice's date. Maybe Mike Newton would be a good choice, but after this morning, he probably wasn't the best person.

"Nothing. Are you doing something with Alice?" I nodded sullenly.

"What's wrong? You look very…grim." I stared at him sadly. Would it be okay to tell Edward what was going on? It was his sister, so he would probably find out eventually.

"Did Alice tell you the news?"

"About her and Jasper? Yeah," he said. "Why?"

"Oh well. I'm upset because she's bringing me on a double date." He looked at me strangely.

"You have a boyfriend?" He almost sounded jealous.

"No, but I need to find a boy to come. And I would have asked Mike Newton if he wasn't so annoying." Edward laughed, and I grimaced.

"You want help?" I was a little shocked by his offer.

"You want to help me find a boy to go with?" He shrugged.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. Let's skip class, and talk." He said this as if he skipped every day.

"Um, what subject do you have?"

"Music. It's really boring." I stared at him.

"You skip music? I have gym, but that's really my worst subject, so I don't mind skipping that." He didn't answer my question, and smiled.

"It's settled then, where do you want to go?" I shook my head.

"This is wrong," I said slowly. I was about to stand up, but then the late bell rang and I slumped back down. Edward smiled.

"Well, we're late. Might as well skip the rest of the period," he said peacefully. I took out a sheet of paper.

"Okay, where do we start?" I asked him.

"Um, who do you have in mind?" I thought for a minute before answering.

"Well, Mike Newton is off the list, so what about Tyler?" I asked curiously. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"No, he's annoying. He also talks way too much," Edward told me matter of factly.

"What's wrong with a boy who talks?" I asked.

"Nothing, exactly. It's just that he talks about himself, and never lets others speak."

"Oh," was all I said. "Alright then, no Tyler." I crossed his name off the list I was making. Edward nodded.

"What about Eric?" I asked him.

"No, he's too tall," he answered promptly. I sighed.

"Edward, I'm looking for personality, not physical appearance. You're not telling me if they're nice or not. You told me that Tyler talked about himself, but is he nice?" Edward glared.

"Bella, you can't have someone who's two heads taller than you. Think about it. If he tried to kiss you, then he'll hurt his neck, and…" I cut him off before he could go on.

"Edward," I tried to say patiently. "You're analyzing this too much. I'm not going to be kissing him after one date. And it's not even my date, Alice is just bringing me along. So, back to my original question, is he nice?" Edward sighed.

"Yes. But he's too tall." As soon as Edward said the last word, I saw a boy who looked cute. He had blond hair, and baby blue eyes that were pretty, even from a distance. Something about his eyes made me think that he was kind. And Edward's issue with height wouldn't be a problem, he looked about three inches taller than me. I heard Edward clear his throat behind me.

"What's his name?" I asked excitedly.

"His name is Justin," he muttered. I turned around to look at him in alarm.

"You say that like he's mean. Is he?"

"No." Something about Edward's resigned face made me feel strange, like he wanted to beat him up or something.

"I'm going to ask him right now," I whispered with a smile on my face. But I didn't have to get up, Justin came over to where Edward and me were sitting.

"Hey Cullen, who's the lovely lady?" He asked cheerfully. Edward glared at him. Justin stared at him, but quickly looked away from his glare. He turned to me, and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, it's Justin, isn't it?" I asked. He grinned. He held out his hand.

"Need help getting up?" I nodded, and he pulled me up from the ground. Edward jumped up gracefully. Justin started glaring at him now, and it reminded me of two cats fighting.

"My name's Bella, and it seems like you already know Edward," I tried to calm them down. They were still having a glaring match until I finally walked away. I would find some other boy if this Justin wouldn't stop looking at Edward rudely.

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I stopped, and turned around, looking at Edward walk away. I wanted him back here.

"Oh, sorry. Are you two fighting?"

"No, we're not, but don't worry about it."

"Okay. I have a question. Do you know Alice Cullen?" I asked shyly.

"Edward's sister, yeah. Why?"

"Well, she's going on a date with another boy, and invited me to double with her, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us. She told me to invite anyone that I wanted." Justin glanced around him, checking to make sure that I was really asking him.

"But you don't even know me." He seemed slightly puzzled about the whole situation. Honestly, I would be too. If some random boy that I didn't know came up to ask me to be his date, then I would be a little shocked.

"No, but I want to meet new people. And a friend told me about how nice you are, and I wanted to meet you." That must have sounded really odd. But he didn't ask who the friend was like I thought he would.

"Thanks for inviting me, it sounds like fun. I'll be glad to go if I'm free." I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Justin, I'm really glad I met you." He smiled back.

"You too, thanks again."

"Justin, you don't have a girlfriend who would mind, do you?" I blushed as I said this, and I had no clue why.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?" The top of his ears turned pink.

"No, I don't. I'll let you know tomorrow what we're doing. Can you meet me here at lunch?"

"Sure Bella, see you tomorrow." He waved, and I waved back. Where had Edward gone? And why was he acting like such a jerk towards Justin? Whatever. I saw him coming around the corner.

"Why did you disappear?" I demanded.

"Because, Justin is a jerk. He doesn't treat people well. Did you see that look he gave me?" Edward said icily. I burst out laughing.

"Edward, did you see the look that you were giving him? If he's a jerk for glaring at you, then you must be a jerk too." Edward looked disgusted, and I kept giggling.

"Okay, enough laughing. What happened?"

"He said he would go if he didn't have anything going on, and we agreed to meet here tomorrow to confirm details," I said simply.

"He's unreliable, and probably won't meet you. I suggest that you try someone else," Edward said angrily. I started to get impatient.

"Edward, you told me that he was fine, so I'm sure he is. Get over whatever grudge you have against him, and leave me alone." I walked off, and he caught my arm.

"Just promise me you won't kiss him," Edward said quietly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Just don't kiss him," he muttered this time.

"I can't promise you anything, but it's highly unlikely." Edward glared at the walls, and left without looking back at me. What was with him? He seemed jealous of Justin for some reason. Justin wasn't bad looking, and he seemed nice. Did I have a crush on Justin? No, I had just met him.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Alex met me by his car, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bella, you had a good day at school?" I looked around me for Claire, his girlfriend.

"Yeah, where's Claire? She usually comes home with us on Thursdays." He looked tense.

"I don't think Claire will be coming back any time soon," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Well, we decided to end things. It was actually my decision, but she took it well." He was talking in a pensive voice mostly to himself.

"You broke up with Claire? After three years?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, it wasn't working out anymore with her." I glared at him.

"Do no relationships last, then?" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down. Relationships do last, some just don't work. My relationship with Claire was odd; it lasted for a really long time for someone who was my age when we started dating.

"Why did you have to break up with her now? I liked her. Are you dating someone else?" I couldn't imagine Alex cheating on someone.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" His words confused me.

"I've started talking to a girl who's new at the school, and we agreed to go to a restaurant. It seems more like a date than anything else, and Clairen and I weren't getting along, so I figured it would be best to end things now. I'm not dating this new girl, but we are going out to a restaurant, so…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, what?" He seemed to be thinking about something else.

"My new friend Alice is going on a date, and she invited me to double with someone. And I actually found a guy. It's kind of like you, not a relationship, but a date. It's more Alice's date than mine, but still."

"You're going on a date?" He asked me incredulously.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" I asked, a little offended.

"No, but what do you want from me?" He asked.

"How do you act? What if he tries to kiss me? What should I bring? Do I talk at all? It is mainly Alice's date, so should I do any talking?" The questions were coming out of me at such a rapid speed.

"Whoa, hold on. What happened to this Edward Cullen guy? Weren't you working on a project with him?" Alex seemed sort of confused. I had been crying about Edward, and now I was suddenly going out with some other boy.

"Well, I'm not interested in him anymore. And Justin is kind of cute and he seems nice." I was babbling now, and I shut up so Alex could answer my question.

"Okay, bring a cell phone, house keys, and money. You might have to pay for something if someone asks you. And of course you talk. Does this Justin person know anyone but you?"

"Um, I don't know. I just met him today. I could see him walking from a distance while I was talking to Edward, and he looked cute, so I introduced myself." Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"You invited someone that you had one conversation with on a double date? Are you crazy?"

"No, he knows Alice." Alex shook his head in disgust.

"You should have had at least more than one conversation before you asked him on a date."

"I couldn't think of anyone else, Alex. No other boys seemed acceptable."

"So you picked the first person you saw? What about Edward Cullen? You've at least known him a while. Even if you don't like him anymore, he's someone you know well. I need to teach you some life lessons Bella," Alex sighed.

"But what about you and this new girl? You just met her, and now you're taking her out to dinner or something like that. Explain that," I said stubbornly.

"Bella, she's in my class. We've been getting to know each other for at least three weeks now. You've known Justin for less than a day. How does he qualify as date material? You know nothing about him. Where did you see him anyway?"

"I was skipping gym with Edward, and I saw him walking toward us. And I talked to him, and asked him to go with me on the date." As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I regretted them. Alex stared at me, and looked furious.

"You skipped class to find a boy to go with? Are you crazy? You seem like it. First you ask a boy that you barely know to go with you on a date, and not only that, but you skipped class," he yelled. It was good that we were in the car.

"It's only natural that I would do that. We're having issues at home, and I made a mistake, okay? I've been snapping at some people too, so don't blame it on me." Alex glared at me.

"You have a brain, Bella. Don't blame the divorce for you skipping class. Holy shit, do you have anything else to confess before I start this stupid car?" He asked me coldly.

"Nope, I think that's it. Stop trying to be my father; I already have one," I said icily.

"I'm not trying to be your father. You just need to see that you made a mistake. And you're blaming the divorce for your own foolishness." He was disgusted, and I sat in the seat with my arms folded, pouting.

**Please review. **


End file.
